The first day can last forever, but a last day ends
by JustMeAndMyselfAndDeath
Summary: Max Grey applies for a job at Freddy's Pizzeria: Horror Atracttion. But she gets more than she bargins for...
1. Chapter 1: The inside story

The party music blasted through the night, the words as clear as day. The lights mixed with the black night out of the windows. Max Grey had let her friend convinced her to come, but as it turned to 9:00 pm, Max was tired and ready to go.  
She fixed her beanie on her pink hair, flipping it over her "Death" sweatshirt. She lifted her foot and placed it on the wall behind her, blowing another blue bubble out of her mouth. She had an interview at 10:00 for a new job, and being late wasn't on her resumue. He mother, though doubtful of her getting the job, was proud of her "honest" resumue. Max hoped that the owner would expect a badass 19-year-old who just needed the money to come in, because that is what they're gonna get. Her friend, Darcy Welmer, wobbled over and checked her fit-bit. "9:30, ready to go?"  
Darcy said drunkly. "Yes...and I'm driving" Max replied annoyed. Max opened the front door of the house as Darcy ran back to say goodbye to some friends. *More like 100* Max thought, taking Darcy's phone and car keys out of her pocket.  
She jogged over to Darcy's red Ford, unlocking the doors with the familar 'beep' coming out of the door.  
Soon enough Darcy was walking to the car, stumbling along the grass lawn. As Max sat into the drivers seat and put the key into the ignition, Darcy appeared in front of the car, smiling like a manic as she went around to shot-gun, opening the door and climbing in. Her and Max slammed the doors at the same time. Max turned the key as the car woke up, the engine running smoothly. Darcy tapped her fit-bit. "9:40 Max. No time" She mumbled and Max drove down the road. Darcy was probably pissed at Max for leaving the party this early, but she had to get there. About 20 minuetes later, they pulled up at the front of Freddy Fazebears Pizzeria, and a messily painted metal sign hang under it saying Horror Attraction. Max could have sworn she say Darcy shiver, but at least she wasn't drunk anymore. Max stepped out of the car, slamming the door behind her. "Remember, pick me up at 6:00" Max said to Darcy, throwing her the car keys. She drew in a breath as she walked up to the building. Broken glass covered the front lawn, and paint peeled off the walls.  
Scourch marks from fire covered the walls as she gulped. She pushed open the door and entered the dark, abandond building.

The building reeked of burnt wood and plaster, the smell forcing her nose to scrunch up. *Who knew a place could be so bad?* She questioned herself, feeling the slight suspsion she was being watched. She walked over the nightgaurd office,  
and peeked in. She saw a man with a...RED TELLEPHONE HEAD...talking to a figure. The shadows cloaked around it as it listened to the tele-mans words. "You cannot, and will not, hurt this peron at any chance!" The tele-man held up a finger, his pointer at the figure. "or else" the tele-man said threateningly, as the figure slowly nodded and walked out of the room, their steps echoing through the halls. Max walked in nervously, mainly because she had NEVER seen anyone with a telephone for a head. "Umm...exuase me?" Max spoke quietly, as the tele-man turned around and held out his hand in greeting. "I am Scott Caughtron. Founder of Freddy Fazebears Pizza" Max tensely took his hand, shivering at how cold it was. "I'm Max Grey...the nightgaurd..." She said slowly, getting the feeling she was being watched again. She shook her head at it and did her best to smile, and Scott let go of her hand. "Now, please dont be alarmed at the...'strange' things you might see here, firstly including me" He said, gesturing his hand over his face. "Now we weren't expecting a female to be the nightgaurd, but change is good" He said nervously, standing up tensey and for a brief moment, sighed with displeasure. But soon, his jolly tone came back as he tossed keys to Max, she grabbing it with a hand. "Shift ends at 6:00!" He called out to her, while stepping out of the office and to the front, where he reluctlently shut the door.  
"Shift ends at 6" She repeted the words, taking some pictures out of her pocket. One with her and Darcy, her pink hair mixing with her blonde. The second of a little boy, with black hair and big green eyes, smiling up at the camera.  
Hesitantly, she took out a picture of her and her sister, Marrinette. Marrinette had died in a car accident, and Max had screamed to stay by her dying side, but she was pulled away by officers and her parents. This happened when she was just 18. She shivered at the screams echoing through her mind and hung the picture up, the girls' arms around eachother. She smiled and sighed. "She's in a better place now" Max mumbled, and plopped down into the chair. Cracking her knuckles, she prepared for a whole night of watching "Bobs Burgers" with the camera next to it. She left the doors wide opened and logged into her Netflix account, plugging in her headphones as she continued to watch her show, every few seconds glacing towards the camera section of the screen.


	2. Chapter 2- What lies behind the curtain

Max watched a particular episode, to which she never took her eyes off. When she looked back at the camera one of the animatronics was GONE. She glanced towards the clock. "Only 1 am?" She exclaimed, hastily rising out of the chair, and down the dark hallway, the dim light of her flashlight leading her way. As she got to the stade area, memories of her childhood with Marronette fllooded her mind. As her thoughts grew bigger, singing with Freddy, playing with Foxy, she dreamily sat down on a chair and closed her eyes smiling pleasently. More memories...hiding in the storage room, receiving presents from a purple figure, trying to play the guitar with Bonnie...Soon enough Max dozed off

Freddy walked silently down the halls, trying his best to keep his top hat one his head as his body jolted with excitment. Twas' a new adventure! He did his best to keep from skipping from room to room, calling out " ~,  
I want to play!" When oppertunities like this came up, which they often didn't, he would try his best to scare the living hell out of the nightgaurds. Realizing he walked in a circle, he entered the stageroom, startled to see a girl with pink hair and a beanie, sleeping on the desk. He tilted his head in curiosity, the gears turning and tying to repair his burned memory system, as an image of two girls at the age of 12 were up on stage singing with him.  
He smiled warmly at the memory, but sank into deep thought of what happened to the other girl... 


End file.
